


The Willow Tree

by Queen_ExplosionMurder



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Pre-Canon, Pre-War, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_ExplosionMurder/pseuds/Queen_ExplosionMurder
Summary: Iroh and Zuko ponder under the willow tree. (Oneshot)
Kudos: 7





	The Willow Tree

When Zuko was just a boy, still innocent to the horrors of the world, he and his uncle, General Iroh, would ponder by a massive flowing willow tree. 

It was the perfect setting for tea and conversation. It was a peaceful period in which he and his uncle would talk of life. 

Things to come, like General Iroh’s eventual conquering of Ba Sing Se, the loss of Lu Ten. 

Or Zuko’s eventual coronation into the role of the Firelord.

One day, Zuko gazed at his uncle and said, “I don’t know who is more powerful. You, or my father...”

Iroh smiled after his nephew.

A boy who would waste almost a year of his life, searching for a boy who would eventually become his friend.

A boy who would save a waterbender’s life by sacrificing himself instead.

A boy who would become the leader of his nation, just not in the way he intended.

A boy who held more power and kindness, than anyone expected.

A boy, who in the end, got exactly what he wanted, returning home with the Avatar, and restoring his honor.

Iroh held Zuko’s gaze for a while.

“One’s power is not defined by how many cities one has conquered, nor how many lives one has taken. One’s power is defined by the level of control one has for thine own abilities.”

Zuko sat there for a second, baffled.

“I wish you wouldn’t talk like that all the time, Uncle.”

Iroh laughed and placed his hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

“Someday you will understand.”

He wishes it were that simple.

After enduring peasantry, suffering the mistrust of redemption, journeying across the globe, dancing with dragons, dueling his family, saving the world, and obtaining the throne…

He thinks...

Maybe it really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy, everyone! I would like you all to know that most of this is NOT my original work! Most of this comes from Izzi, a friend of mine. I will post some of my own stuff eventually. Tell me what you'd like to see!


End file.
